In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of specifying a suspicious person in an image captured by a camera provided on an eyeglasses-type wearable terminal and outputting a warning message. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique of causing an eyeglasses-type terminal with a peripheral camera to notify the wearer of the terminal that an object is approaching.